This invention relates to a communication system, a communication method, a distribution apparatus, a distribution method and a terminal apparatus for principally distributing audio data such as, for example, music data.
In recent years, a data distribution service called EMD (Electronic Music Distribution) which makes use of a network such as, for example, the Internet or satellite broadcasting has been proposed and started.
In a system for the EMD, for example, the distribution undertaker side provides a server for storing audio data of tunes as contents data for distribution. Meanwhile, a personal user owns a recording medium or a personal terminal apparatus which functions as a playback apparatus having a built-in recording medium. The personal user typically concludes a purchasing contract of desired contents data with the server side and issues a downloading request to the server. In response to the downloading request, the server side performs accounting setting and performs uploading of the contents data of an object of the request. Finally, the tune data is recorded onto the recording medium owned by the user or onto the recording medium built in the personal terminal apparatus. In other words, as viewed from the user side, the purchased contents data is actually acquired successfully.
As things stand, the form of the purchasing contract of contents data in the EMD is so-called “purchase per download” wherein, when contents data is purchased (downloaded) in a unit of a tune, the purchase is established and no more contract remains. In other words, for example, if a user purchases and downloads certain contents data of only one tune, then a trade regarding provision of the contents data through downloading is performed. It is to be noted that, in the form of “purchase per download”, the number of playback times, the playback period or the like is sometimes restricted depending upon the intention of the proprietor of the copyright or the like.
In the EMD in the form of “purchase per download” described above, accounting setting is performed, for example, for downloading of one contents data performed once by a user, and also the server side performs data management and user management in conformity with such a contract form as described above. Therefore, for example, such a disadvantage may possibly occur.
It is assumed that, for example, a user erases contents data purchased by downloading once by some operation miss or for some convenience' sake.
According to the form of the “purchase per download” described above, such a miss of the user side as just described is irrevocable. Accordingly, if the user wants the contents data erased once in this manner, then the user must purchase and download the contents data once again.
More particularly, it is assumed that, for example, although the user side downloads many contents data, since the capacity of a storage medium or a storage apparatus owned by the user is small, there remains no room in the capacity to store and keep downloaded contents data any more.
In this instance, the user cannot download new contents data unless the user selectively erases some of the downloaded and stored contents data. In other words, the user is urged to select the contents data downloaded by the user him/herself. Then, if the contents data erased at this time is required once again, then the user must still conclude a purchasing contract and download the contents data again.
In this manner, the form of the “purchase per download” at present provides a kind of inconvenience to users.